


The War Underneath Our Skin

by Isas_Identitty



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Bottom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dry Humping, Feelings Realization, Feral Sex Going Soft, M/M, Marathon Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Top Sylvain Jose Gautier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isas_Identitty/pseuds/Isas_Identitty
Summary: After a specially rough battle, Felix finds himself unable to stay still,  glaring and intimidating anyone that came in front of him as he felt some kind of tension crawling under his skin was ready to burst out at any moment, ready to engulf him in flames, and he didn't know what to do about it.Thankfully Felix realizes He's not alone on it, as Sylvain notices his dreadful mood and helps him through it.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	The War Underneath Our Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, i have a couple disclaimers to make before you can read this, and that is:  
> 1- I Have NOT Played This Game before, i just know about the characters and their general relationships from other sources.  
> 2- My main language is not english so if you find any mistake let me know and i'll fix it.  
> 3- Since they're in a medieval setting, there's no condoms sadly, also there's mentions of blood.
> 
> And well, what else can I say my dudes, I saw some badass art, and suddenly i was overcome with the need to write feral bloody sex after a battle! I want to thank my friend Methy for convincing me to write and always inspiring me, also for suffering with me while we both wrote our fics, you're the BEST!
> 
> And well, without further ado, please enjoy!

It's been a few hours since the last battle drew to a close; and Felix could still feel the adrenaline buzzing beneath his skin and consuming him whole.

He knew he was making his weird mood obvious to everyone with the way he was _prowling_ in between the other soldiers who were now celebrating the victory of the day, keeping them at bay with a glare on his face and a hand still on the hilt of his blade, arm ready to take it out of its sheath and slice anything that stood on his way at any given moment, and nobody was brave enough as to question him about it.

That is without mentioning the blood from his last battle, his last kill, still covered his clothes and half of his face; and were most probably helping to scare everyone away from him; or at least... almost everyone.

"Felix!" He could hear the oh-so-familiar voice from a good distance behind him, and before he could even think about it his own legs started to move with purpose, turning a few corners and walking as far away from that voice's owner as he could.

He was _not_ in the mood for _him_ right now, not in the mood to stand and listen that idiot, that good-for nothing, that insatiable, handsome, _absolute fool_ of Sylvain.

Felix was certain that if he saw him in this state, if he came into a radius of less than five feet from Sylvain, he might maim him with his sword... Or kiss him hard and jump on his cock, he didn't know which yet.

His brain was dangerously going back and forth between the two options and he was honestly terrified of what might end up happening when he actually had Sylvain in front of him.

He hoped he ultimately chose to maim him, way preferable than the embarrassment of the other.

"W-wait! Felix, stop right there!" He heard behind him again and walked with even more purpose away from it, going directly for his room in the castle, hoping to lock himself in there and wait until he came down from feeling whatever this is.

But just as Felix threw the door closed behind him, Sylvain held it before it fully closed and with a growl he pushed himself inside and closed it behind himself with a loud rattle, standing in front of it like a guard.

"What the _hell_ Felix, we just won the battle so why are you all moody and scaring everyone now!?" Sylvain asked, voice incredulous and still hoarse from all the screaming and the smoke of the fire in the battlefield, definitely tipping the scale in Felix's head towards the _fuck him_ territory.

Felix scoffed and started walking around in circles in the middle of the room, looking like a lion trapped in a cage and his nerves wound up to the max, refusing to turn around and see Sylvain in the eye, entertaining his hands by taking off his gloves and his cape, throwing them towards a random corner of the room and then proceeding to start doing the same with his belt.

“Come on, spill it. I know this isn’t your usual grumpy behavior.” Sylvain talked again, crossing his eyes and raising an eyebrow from where he was still standing in front of the door.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Felix grumbled at him, pulling all his attention towards his uncooperative belt.

"Are you serious with me right now? You've been stomping around, covered in blood and glaring at everyone around you more than normal, it's been putting everyone on edge!"

That made Felix stop for a moment; Sylvain's voice sounded genuinely irritated, stressed even, a stark contrast to his stupid laid-back attitude that shined through even in the direst of situations.

It was something that normally made Felix want to punch him, especially when he wanted to talk to him about anything other than girls, so noticing the genuine stress on it was jarring.

Actually, this whole situation was felt off by a long shot. He would expect Ingrid to be the one to call him out on his shitty mood and send him to his room to cool down, not _Sylvain_ of all people. He was the one who normally got reprimanded, and even ran away from it.

But now he was here nagging at Felix for his behavior, after many years of not minding any of his verbal abuse before.

"--ffecting morale...! Are you even listening to me!?" Sylvain's voice snapped him out of his head, and then he felt a hand wrap around his wrist and tugging on it making him turn around and finally lock eyes with his.

His brown eyes were dark and burned his skin as they examined up and down Felix's face, his breathing was ragged; there were still splotches of dry blood marring his hair, neck and clothes but unlike Felix he must've made an effort to clean his face if only a bit.

He had also taken off his upper armor, leaving him on his gray sweater, his hand was tight around Felix's wrist and it sent electrical currents up his arm and all around his body, making his nerves stand on edge.

"Let me go, Sylvain" Felix all but growled at him, getting a frown and a seething glare from the other boy.

"No." He answered, his voice rough and dark and breathless and full of something that made Felix's skin stand on edge and... Oh.

_He was the same_.

It befell on him that Sylvain was feeling the same as him; as if his skin was too tight around his body, as if fire was about to burst from his skin, and instead of running away, escaping in fear of what he might do, or even choose somebody else to take it out on... He followed Felix here instead.

Inside his room, alone.

The realization set his body in motion, and before he could even process what he was doing, he pushed Sylvain against the closest wall and kissed him as deep and hard as he could.

He felt Sylvain tense up under his hands, freezing up for a whole second before his arms came around Felix's back and pushed him flush against his body, raising a hand towards his face and leaning it before kissing Felix with all his might.

The kiss was rough and messy, with probably too much teeth and tongue but it placated something deep inside of him at the same time that it set all of his nerves on fire.

Sylvain’s hold onto his jaw tightened, guiding his mouth open and deepening the kiss until it was hard to breathe and making Felix moan with every lick of his skilled tongue inside his mouth.

Felix growled under his breath, hugging Sylvain closer against him by the shoulders and grabbing a fist of that shabby red hair; biting at his lower lip and tugging at it until he tasted blood and made Sylvain curse and flinch against his mouth.

“Fuck-- Felix!” Sylvain cursed under his breath, raising a hand towards his lip to examine the damage and staring at his fingers when they came back bloodied, turning to glare back at Felix who was just smiling cockily back at him.

All he heard was a growl coming from him before he felt Sylvain suddenly pushing away and in the same breath, he felt himself turning around and getting pushed against the wall with force, Sylvain's strong hands holding his hips in a bruising grip; feet dangling away from the floor as his body was being held up by him.

Felix simply gave a cocky smirk before wrapping his legs tightly around him, pressing himself against Sylvain's hard cock and shivering with yearning, wishing for nothing more than ripping those clothes off Sylvain and having it inside his mouth, his ass, anywhere.

"Fuck, you're so needy, how did we even get here...?" Sylvain panted against his ear, brain suddenly reeling with what he was currently doing with his childhood friend, and instead of snapping at him to shut up like he'd normally do, he kissed him again.

Sylvain instantly melted against the kiss, all thoughts and doubts that had started to run around his brain stopping in their tracks and disappearing, being replaced instead by his hands, lightly massaging all over Felix's thighs until they reached his ass and squeezed it, holding him in place as he rolled their hips against each other, gaining more loud moans from Felix.

They started to rut against each other, their pants becoming wet and uncomfortable pretty quickly, their rough breaths and moans echoing around the room as their hands grabbed onto anything they could find, touching, scratching and tugging each other closer with every beat of their drumming hearts; meanwhile the warm light from the setting sun that entered through the small window was bathing the room in golden colors and quickly disappearing under the horizon, showering them with the sweet privacy of darkness as the minutes ticked on.

"Sylvain..." Felix moaned at one point, voice rough and breathless as he looked at the other boy with dark eyes full of determination. "I want you to fuck me." He declared into the room, voice low but even.

"Wh... What..." Sylvain asked as his hips came to a sudden stop from humping against Felix's, his brain melting and he wasn't sure he heard right.

Without another word one of Felix's hands went down between them, and then pressed against the bulge between Sylvain's legs.

"Fuck me, _fuck me_ Sylvain, I need it..." Felix panted hotly against his ear, biting slowly at his earlobe and slowly going down to bite at the skin under his ear.

"A-ahh... A-Alright..." Sylvain bit a moan down with difficulty, barely mumbling out words and feeling himself get harder at the sensation of Felix's teeth on his neck, and suddenly he wanted nothing more than to get inside the man in front of him and watch him fall apart on his dick as he moaned his name, almost seeing it happen under his eyelids as he redoubled the movements of his hips against Felix and kissed his neck with purpose.

"Are we doing this or not?" Felix huffed with impatience, voice hoarse and with another tug on Sylvain's hair.

"Y-Yes, yes! We're doing it!" Sylvain nodded with enthusiasm, jumping away enough to look at the other's eyes, but before he could kiss him again or lose himself in his eyes, Felix shoved him away.

"Then take your clothes and the rest of your armor off, genius." Felix glared at him as if the fact that he was still dressed was the worst sin Sylvain could've committed before stalking off towards the bed and leaving him alone to undress.

Sylvain scoffed at him, rolling his eyes with a smirk on his face as he yanked off his sweater in a single movement, and then proceeded to struggle with his lower garments with trembling hands; trying his best to ignore the feeling of missing Felix's hot body against himself; ignore he heat rolling inside his lower stomach, way hotter and excited than any other time he did this with anyone else.

"Someone's impatient." He remarked out loud with a cocky smirk instead of thinking about it.

"Shut up!" Came Felix's biting answer, only making him chuckle at his childhood friend's antics.

Behind him, he heard the sounds of Felix throwing into the floor his own clothes, and the noise of some rummaging before he noticed the darkness of the room subsiding by Felix lightning up a lamp beside the old bed, bathing the room in soft, warm light.

Then he heard some creaking of the bed, and when he finally turned around after taking off the last piece of armor around his calf, he found himself staring dumbfounded at the view of Felix kneeling on the bed on all fours, still wearing his white, long shirt and a hand reaching out behind him, introducing a slick finger inside his ass.

And holy shit, it took everything inside Sylvain to not to kneel over at the view, Felix's creamy pale white skin shined with sweat but his face and ears were a brilliant red as he bit his lower lip, moving his finger in and out of his ass and rocking his hips in small moves to take it in deeper, his hair was messy and falling over his eyes, it was still messily tied up in a ponytail that was almost falling apart, and the white shirt was already falling off a shoulder in a seductive way, leaving nothing to the imagination with how thin it was, unable to cover Felix's pink nipples, or his hard red cock between his legs, bobbing lightly with every stuttering movement of his hips, shiny with pre-cum and illuminated clearly by the lamp beside the bed.

Sylvain stood there for a whole minute admiring the view, breathing in an out in an effort to calm himself because at this point he felt like he would bust a nut as soon as he walked closer to the bed.

When had Felix become this sexy little demon out of his wildest dreams? he wondered. When had he become the amalgamation of everything he ever knew he wanted in a partner and more? Or had he always desired him without being conscious about it?

No matter, because Felix was glaring at him again; huffing with red cheeks and impatience rolling out of him in waves.

"Are you done?" He growled at Sylvain, and he couldn't help smirking at the sight.

He was so ready to take this man apart through the night, he decided right there and then to make his night's mission to ruin him for anyone else, to make him feel so good he'll crawl back at him after a few hours, begging for him.

And really, how could he say no to that?

"I’m just admiring the view" Sylvain shrugged off, laugh painting his words.

He then walked with a slow, purposeful step towards the bed, blatantly drinking in the sight in front of him and he swore he saw the already dark blush on Felix's face becoming even darker, his eyes raking all over his body and hovering over Sylvain's hard cock.

When he finally arrived beside the bed he supported himself with a knee on the bed as he draped himself over Felix's back, getting close to his ear and breathing out.

"It's very good you know, easily the sexiest thing I've ever seen." He mumbled by his ear, hand lightly caressing his trembling thigh with the tip of his fingers before wrapping them around his waist, enjoying the beautiful way Felix's breath hitched at the contact.

"Shut up, is watching all you're going to do..." Felix grumbled, real heat gone from his voice replaced by want.

Sylvain smirked down at him before finally feeling pity and kissing him deep, his other hand wrapping around his hair and tugging on it, getting a chocked whine from Felix against his mouth.

It didn't take long for Felix to open up his mouth in invitation and Sylvain didn't waste any time to use his tongue in that same way that made him moan before, Felix's inexperience was noticeable but his enthusiasm made up for it as they both got lost in the sensation. Sylvain's hand slowly got lower and lower until it was cupping one of Felix's ass cheeks and squeezing on it, making him gasp.

"D' you want me to help?" Sylvain panted against his mouth when they finally separated for air.

Felix stared at him for a moment, a bit confused at the question but as soon as it clicked, he nodded his head with enthusiasm; fighting against the heavy fog around his head to finally move his heavy tongue and talk.

“Y… Yeah… There’s oil on the bedside…” he panted, voice breathy and low.

Sylvain kissed him one last time before sitting up, grabbing the little bottle of oil and struggling a bit with his trembling fingers to open it up and finally coat his fingers with a generous amount of it.

He knelt down behind Felix, stopping to admire the view of his perky ass and the way he so desperately moved his finger in and out of his hole. He wondered for a moment how could Felix be so perfect, as he should feel disgruntled over seeing another man’s asshole but his creamy, round ass and his twitching red little hole only made his own dick twitch in interest.

“fuck, Felix, you’re so beautiful…” He sighed, massaging his oiled up fingers against the rim of his ass and pressing against it without breaching in. “You’re so desperate for it, you can’t even take your finger off to let me take over, huh….”

Felix groaned out loud at his words, finally retiring his hand and burying his head on the closest pillow. “Shut up.” He growled, voice almost drowned by the pillow. “Just do it, I’m all ready for two fingers….”

Sylvain chuckled, but he got closer to Felix’s back and gave a wet kiss to Felix’s nape. “As you wish.” He mumbled against his ear, before finally, slowly, pushing in two fingers inside of him.

Felix started breathing in and out at a deep, slow pace at the sensation of those unknown fingers breaching in, counting to ten in his head and fighting against the need to tense his whole body up. Sylvain caressed his back with his other hand, whispering sweet nothings to his ear, telling him how beautiful he looked, how well he was doing, how tight and warm he felt and how he couldn’t wait to fuck him as he deserved.

It all made it harder to Felix if you asked him, how the hell could he relax when Sylvain kept telling him those things? All that empty praise combined with Sylvain’s mouth licking and biting his neck and shoulders only made things worse, his heart beat a mile per minute and he didn’t dare to raise his head in embarrassment.

He had to keep reminding himself that there’s no way Sylvain meant any of the things he was saying; he knew this for a fact, he’s seen him doing the same thing with an endless stream of girls before and he was no special case, but Sylvain just kept spouting sweet words at him non-stop.

The current feeling of the fingers going in and out and scissoring inside him didn't help, the delicious pressure they exerted only reminding him this was just the beginning, that there was a lot more to come, and even with how restless he felt mere moments ago with the feral need to do this, to have his way with Sylvain; there was no thing that could’ve prepared him for the reality of actually going through with it.

He got snapped out of his thoughts by the feeling of Sylvain suddenly pulling his fingers out of him with a breathy apology, only to replace them with three more soon after, and Felix had to contain a desperate whine from escaping his throat when he felt those thick fingers filling him so well.

Felix felt a soft kiss on his shoulder. “It’s ok, just relax.” Sylvain rumbled behind his ear, pushing his fingers in and out in a steady rhythm, and Felix couldn’t help feeling like his heart would explode from all of it.

It wasn’t fair that Sylvain got to be so tender with him right now.

Felix groaned out loud and he started to move his hips against Sylvain’s fingers with impatience, and Sylvain slowly started to pick up the pace, slowly spreading his fingers and curling them inside, helping all kinds of sighs and moans escape from Felix’s pink lips as he relaxed into it, both of them keeping the rhythm for a while until Sylvain finally hit that spot inside of him that made him curl his toes and bend his back with a loud moan.

Sylvain smirked, his heart skipping a beat at seeing Felix’s reaction and finally discovering the key to make him a whining mess underneath him.

"Oh? Seems that I found something good in here." Sylvain commented nonchalantly, but his giant grin could be heard through his voice.

"Shut... Up..." Felix's voice was rough and slow with how much he was panting. "Just keep-- Ah...!" He interrupted himself with another wanton moan, Sylvain having pressed hard against his prostate to interrupt him.

"I can see myself enjoying this way too much" Sylvain said instead, smirk still evident as he mercilessly started to attack that one spot inside of Felix with his fingers, enjoying to see the way the sharp-tongued swordsman fell into a heap of limbs and moans on the bed because of his fingers.

"Maybe I should just keep doing this, I bet you can come from just my fingers up your ass, what do you say? Should we try?" He said against Felix's ear, taunting him again.

"No... Please... _Just fuck me already you stupid...!_ " Felix half begged, half demanded between moans; his ass still rocking against Sylvain's fingers with fervor and burying his face harder against the pillow, purposely muffling his embarrassing sounds with it now.

Sylvain frowned when seeing that, huffing and grabbing onto Felix's ponytail and tugging on it, making him raise his head and finally let that beautiful wanton voice be heard.

"Oh no, don’t you dare!" He snapped at Felix, that buzz from earlier in the battlefield making a reappearance under his skin.

"I'm going to fuck you senseless, and you're going to let me see and hear every single minute of it, do you hear me!?" He growled in a dangerous voice, brushing his fingers harder inside him to make a point and getting another toe-curling moan.

"Then fuck me already, you fool!" Felix snapped back at him in an almost feral growl; ass still twitching around Sylvain's fingers, but his voice was dark and dangerous, as if he was ready to maim him any time soon.

They glared at each other for a moment, the weird, battle-crazed tension from earlier reappearing in between them, thickening the air with an electric current.

And suddenly he could see Felix in front of him, marching into battle with his sword in his hand and fighting random soldiers and old friends, taking their lives, the blood soaking his clothes and skin and weighing in on him.

He knew it, because he was the same. And both of them would do it all again tomorrow, and the next day and every day until the day this war was won and peace reigned over all of Fódlan, however long that may take.

And that’s why he needed this, they both did.

They needed to fill they could do something apart from fighting, and killing, that their bodies could feel something apart from slicing and hurting, that there was something more….

"Alright, geez..." Sylvain relented with a sigh, trying to lighten things up. He frowned down at where Felix's inpatient eyes were glaring at him for a moment before taking out his fingers with a slow and easy pull, making Felix miss the sensation of fullness as soon as it was gone.

"Just turn around and open your legs, I'll get ready." Sylvain sat down and gave him enough space to turn around for, enjoying the grumpy face Felix made at the loss of body heat before complying.

He occupied himself with coating his aching dick with lots of oil, getting Felix's hungry gaze towards it once again, his dark eyes raking all over it as he licked his lips.

Sylvain enjoyed the attention, and gave it a couple of extra tugs to take the edge off before he sat back between Felix's shaky legs, taking his time to massage them open with his hands in an attempt to calm him, admiring the beautiful expanse of white skin, marred with a few scars of different sized all across his body, both from training and all the battles he's survived so far. But even so, his skin was still white, soft and beautiful and his cock was all flushed red and proudly hard between his legs, glistening as it dripped pre-cum all over his trembling stomach, and his muscles peeking under the white long-sleeved shirt that barely hanged by a thread around Felix's torso.

"You threatened me to undress, but you forgot to take your own shirt off..." He commented with a smirk, tugging at it playfully and gaining a smack on his hand before Felix started to pull it off with a frown.

"Shut it." Felix huffed, looking at Sylvain for a moment; "Why do you even want me face up anyways? Isn't it easier with me turned around?" He asked with a glare, a scowl tugging his lips down, somehow making Sylvain want to kiss it off his face.

Sylvain let out a cocky smirk instead.

"Why, I already said it." Sylvain bent over him, slowly leaving a trail of kisses up his thighs, his belly, his chest, his neck and finally his mouth; hovering over him for a moment with an arm beside his head before speaking again.

"I want to see your face." He murmured darkly between them, thrusting his hips against his, their cocks rocking against each other. "See how you crumble while a push my cock inside you and hear you moan as I fuck you."

Felix let out a shaky breath at that, eyes going dark at the promise of what was to come; resting his arms around his neck and opening his legs even wider, rocking his hips back against Sylvain.

"Sylvain..." he sighed.

And then Felix kissed him, scratching his teeth across his lower lip and sending a current of pain across his lips again; but Sylvain didn't care. He then lined himself up and pressed the tip of his cock against the rim of his entrance, grinding himself against it once, twice, before finally pushing the tip inside and a satisfied sigh, or maybe a sob, came out from Felix's lips against his own at the feeling.

“Tell me if it gets too much, ok Felix?” Sylvain breathed out when they stopped kissing, looking over Felix’s expression and only after he left out a breath and nodded with a body more relaxed, did he start to move again.

He pushed in slowly, stopping from time to time, being mindful of Felix's comfort and always waiting for the ok before rocking his hips and pushing himself even deeper, biting and licking down his neck all the while, enjoying the way Felix's neck and chest looked with every love-bite he marked on that beautiful skin.

"Ah, Sylvain...!" Felix's needy moans were beautiful; his hands were scratching at his back, and his legs crossed tightly behind Sylvain's ass and pushed him in deeper with every little rock of his hips.

It was nothing like he's ever felt before, really. Sylvain's dick was thick and hard, filling Felix like he's never felt before and brushing against all the right places, and it just kept on going on and on.

It was nothing like the fingers and toys he would use on himself sometimes in the darkness of his room, making it rough and quick to just get over with it, and that is without mentioning the added bonus of Sylvain in between his arms, holding at his hips as if they were his lifeline, hips stuttering with the immense effort not to shove himself inside him and fuck him hard like he really wanted to just yet, breathing heavily against Felix's ear.

“That’s it baby, you’re so good…” Sylvain moaned beside his ear, the word _‘baby’_ swirling around in Felix’s head when he heard it "You're so hot and tight... So perfect for me, baby... Just a little more..." continuing to praise Felix endlessly, and true to his word he gave a last push before finally, fucking finally, they found his hip flush against Felix's ass.

Felix let out a moan at the sensation of 'fullness', Sylvain's large cock sitting deep and heavy inside of him, and it took a lot to not to come at the feel of it.

They stayed still for a moment, both catching their breaths as their foreheads laid against each other.

Sylvain opened his eyes, not knowing when exactly had he closed them, and huffed a low laugh when he saw Felix's face.

"What?" Felix snapped at him, frown already taking over his face.

"Nothing, I just..." He huffed, smile high on his cheeks as he looked down at Felix." You look so hot with your hair down..." He said, voice getting darker at the end, drinking the view of his hair finally free and spread over his pillow like a dark curtain.

"Shut up!" Felix huffed, his face flushing impossibly red, his ears and cheeks looking absolutely adorable in that color. "Just start moving!"

Sylvain smiled in a stupid way, in an uncharacteristically soft sort of way, before he dipped down and laid another kiss on Felix’s lips.

He then started moving his hips again, moves slow and deliberated and an absolute torture for Felix, who just grabbed onto his back and started to move his hips in sync with his thrusts.

Sylvain's hands then started to wander, his lips still too busy with Felix's own as he started to massage his chest; pinching at his nipples between his fingers and enjoying the way his breath hitched at the feeling.

He smirked against his lips then, before he lowered his own mouth while leaving a trail of kisses through Felix's neck until he arrived at his chest, not missing a beat before he cached a nipple between his lips and started to suck on it, making the man under him buckle and bend his back with a loud whine at the sensation.

And well, with that kind of reaction who in their right mind would stop?

So he sucked and bit his nipple while his other hand pinched and massaged the other one, all the while he fucked into him at a slow pace, eliciting a harmony of moans and reactions from Felix and enjoying every second of it.

Felix on his part didn't take long to grab a handful of Sylvain's hair and pulling, pushing his own chest against his mouth as it went across his chest and started biting and sucking at his other nipple, moaning Sylvain's name again and again as the heat on his stomach grew hotter with every second, enjoying the way the pace of their hips started to pick up with every second.

“Ahh... harder, harder…” Felix kept moaning, words slurred and garbled “Fuck, Sylvain—ahh… more…!”

“Fuck… Felix…” Sylvain raised himself up and groaned back at him, sitting up and raising Felix’s legs a little more until one of them was hooked around his shoulder, and grabbing onto his hips as he started to pick up the pace, hammering his hips against his ass in a more grueling pace than before; the sounds of the bed creaking and their skin slapping against each other only drowned by Felix’s moans, that getting more high-pitched than before at the new angle, finally hitting against that spot that made him see stars under his eyelids.

“Ah! Fuck— There, right… there!” Felix whined unintelligibly again, body lightning up at the feeling of Sylvain’s cock rocking against his prostate with every hard thrust, making his body tremble under Sylvain’s, his hands pursuing for a hold on the bed desperately, until he rose them above his head and grabbed onto the pillow behind his head.

Sylvain admired the man under him for what it felt like the hundredth time for the night, the way the punched out moans came out in time with the thrusts of his hips and the way his face and chest were flushing red as the stains of the dried blood from his last battle almost completely smudged off into the sheets, the bite marks he made were all over his neck and chest and a thin coat of sweat covered his skin and messed up his hair around his face, he looked absolutely debauched.

He reached out without really thinking about it, and with his fingers he brushed a lock of hair behind his ear, their eyes locking in the process, and he felt a warm feeling taking over his chest, his heart beating even faster.

“Felix, fuck… you’re so beautiful, so strong, taking me in so well…” Sylvain started to ramble, the warm feeling spilling out of his mouth against his will, unable to stop it. “So warm and tight around my cock, so perfect…”

He swore he say Felix’s blush going even darker at the strange fondness that spilled out of him, but be simply screwed his eyes shut and ramming his hips even harder, pounding in and out of Felix with enough force as to leave his ass pink and sore from the brunt of it; trying not to think too harder about everything now, but still drinking in and enjoying every little sound coming from the man under him, who was already too wrecked to try and hold his voice back.

In minutes he could feel his own orgasm closing in on him, making him slowly lose his own rhythm and turning his own movements jerky and sloppier the closer he got.

“fuck, I’m so close baby…” He admitted out loud, opening his eyes and looking under him, as Felix too looked like he was slowly losing it. “I’m so close, I’m gonna come…”

A broken and whiny “Hmmm…” was then only answer he got from him, completely lost into the sensation of Sylvain drilling his cock inside him.

Sylvain looked down at Felix’s cock, still bobbing up and down against his stomach with every thrust of his hips and he instantly felt bad about not touching him as much as he should and ignoring it all this time, making a silent promise to suck him off later as an apology before he grabbed it in his hand and started to tug on it hard, twisting his hand around it and flicking his finger against the head just the way he liked to do it to himself.

Felix then let out a long, drawn out moan as he arched his back away from the bed, babbling a couple of unintelligibly words before he came around his hand, come flying into both their chests as his ass clenched impossibly tight against Sylvain’s cock while he just kept fucking him through it.

“Sylvain, S-Sylv..!” Felix kept calling his name again and again as his orgasm kept going, and seeing him just like this, wrecked and calling out his name as he clenched and trembled around him was enough to tip him off the edge.

He gave a last thrust of his hips, burying himself as deep and hard inside Felix’s soft heat before his mind went blank with pleasure, his nerve’s lighting up with fire all over his skin as his cock finally shoot his come inside of Felix.

Sylvain bent over with the force of it, until he lied his head on top of Felix’s chest, working hard to calm down his own breathing as he felt Felix’s heartbeat thrum under his forehead, both of them melting against each other in a pool of limbs as they slowly came down from their high.

After a couple minutes of them catching their breath, Sylvain raised himself and slowly pulled out, finding himself enjoying the view of his cum spilling out of Felix’s ass fully knowing he was the one to do that, but before he could go down that rabbit hole, he laid himself beside Felix, who was still laying face up and breathing slowly with his eyes closed.

“Are you ok? Was it good?” Sylvain asked him, keeping his voice low in between then as he kept an eye on every little twitch and move on Felix’s face to discern his mood. God knows Felix wouldn’t tell him anything if he felt hurt.

“’m fine…” Felix mumbled, letting out a deep sigh before he opened his eyes, finally locking onto Sylvain’s. “I-I mean… it was… good.” Felix scrunched up his face in embarrassment and looked away.

“Oh, really…?” Sylvain smirked up at him, betting closer and surrounding him between his arms, tucking him against himself until his back was flush against his chest, intertwining their legs together even as Felix started to show resistance (as weak and half-hearted as it was).

“Wait—Sylvain!” Felix gasped, face going red again as he squirmed inside his hold. “You’re getting your disgusting cum all over me!”

“What? It’s _your_ cum!” He laughed, looking at the cute way Felix’s ears became red and just letting himself be carried away by the intense desire to bite at one of them.

“Ah--! Sylvain!” Felix gasped, squirming even more at the way Sylvain started to kiss under his nose, to his neck, until he was biting and licking at his nape.

“That was the best sex I’ve had in a while, you know…” Sylvain’s hands kept running around his body, enjoying the way his muscles trembled under his touch and his breath hitched when he gave a squeeze to his sensible ass.

“You might even be the best partner I’ve ever had, I’m kind of sad its already over…” He mumbled, mind reeling, trying to make this sudden arrangement into something more…permanent.

Felix let out a loud growl at his words, snapping his head around and glaring at Sylvain. “So you think it’s over? That’s all you had to give after all? I can see you’re all talk after all.” He smirked down at him with a challenge.

And well, with his pride on the line. how could he say no to that?

“So that’s what you think.” Sylvain moved his hands towards his front, fingers wrapping around his cock and slowly massaging it to life, getting a satisfied sigh from Felix.

“Who’s insatiable now…?” He murmured with an amusing smile, drowning Felix’s noises with another kiss.

The next morning found them with Felix slowly but purposely riding Sylvain’s cock, moaning in pleasure as Sylvain looked at him with a completely adoring look on his face, admiring the way the golden rays of the rising sun bathed their bodies.

It wasn’t the last time they found themselves in this situation during the war, or even after it.

The end.


End file.
